Oil field operations often entail the use of numerous storage tanks and other equipment. Storage tanks may be used to store the solid materials or the fluids that are used in the various stages of an oil field operation. For instance, sand bins may be used for handling the sand inventory on an oil field. However, such storage units are often tall, making them susceptible to tipping over due to instability.
Various factors may lead to instability of a storage tank on the field. For instance, instability may result from uneven settlement or leaning due to slope. Additionally, wind loads, uneven loading, or ancillary equipment forces may contribute to instability of a storage tank.
Earlier attempts use inclinometers to indicate whether a storage tank is leaning due to slope or uneven settlement. An inclinometer measures the angle of slope (or tilt), elevation or inclination of an object with respect to gravity. However, inclinometers fail to monitor the potential instability resulting from eccentric loads due to factors such as wind loads, imbalanced loading, or ancillary equipment forces.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.